The Day Before You Came
by Geezworld234
Summary: "My life was in perfect order, the day before you came Gerry Standing"


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, just borrowing! The song is The Day Before You Came on of my personal favourites by ABBA. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sandra Pullman woke up in a strange bed with a huge grin on her face when she saw Gerry Standing roll over and face her.

"Morning gorgeous" he said kissing her neck.

"Good morning" she replied lying on her back, allowing Gerry to gently work his mouth up towards hers.

"It is now" he mumbled not even coming up for air as he kissed her mouth.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, head butting Gerry in the process.

"Ouch, what the hell did I do to deserve that" he snapped rubbing his forehead like a wounded puppy.

"Oh, sorry, Gerry I needed to see what the time was, we have to be at this place called work at nine" she said checking her phone which was on the floor along with all her clothes.

"I am well aware of that thank you, I do set myself an alarm you know" he replied pulling her back into the bed.

"You know they do work better if you actually turn them on" she teased getting up wrapping the blanket that lay on the bed around her body.

"Hey, I was admiring the view" Gerry protested at her action.

"Not this morning you're not" she said heading for the door.

"Sandra, you know what we talked about, all this, you did mean it didn't you, only I meant every word of it, I really do love you"

"Awh" she said mockingly "No really, I meant what I said too, it's funny this isn't it".

"What is"

"This, going from having a perfectly ordinary, mundane life, with no excitement and then what happens, we go to the pub with that wet weekend Strickland, we all get drunk he makes a pass at me, you tell him to back off because you are madly in love with me, only then do I realise I love you probably just as much as you say you love me, a few Sambuca shots later and I'm in your bed".

All Gerry could do was laugh as she sat back down on the bed and decided to get dressed in front of him. "God, you are hilarious" he said kissing her neck once more.

Sandra turned to face him "No it's true, take yesterday morning for example"

_**Must have left my house at eight, because I always do  
My train, I'm certain, left the station just when it was due**_

"I take it you want a lift into work today seen as those work experience boys at the garage have wreaked your car by the sounds of things"

"If you don't mind Gerry, I only took the bloody thing in for a service"

"No problem, on one condition, you didn't sleep with me just so you could get a lift into work did you."

"Gerry don't be stupid, anyway can I finish, I'm telling you something important."

"What how dull your life was until we confessed our undying love for each other" he joked.

"Pretty much" she said dryly "are you listening or what"

"Yes I'm listening" he quickly replied.

_**I must have read the morning paper going into town  
And having gotten through the editorial, no doubt I must have frowned  
I must have made my desk around a quarter after nine  
With letters to be read, and heaps of papers waiting to be signed**_

"Well we all know that's because you are a workaholic"

"Gerry" she quipped back at his remark.

_I must have gone to lunch at half past twelve or so  
The usual place, the usual bunch_

"Well of course you did, you went to the pub with me and the lads for lunch, who else are you going to eat with?"

_And still on top of this I'm pretty sure it must have rained  
The day before you came__. _

"Alright, I get how crap your life was beforehand, mine was just as dull" he said studying her carefully as she pulled her jumper dress on over her head.

"Oh really how so" she said getting into a fight with her black tights which already had a ladder in them, must have been from last night, she thought has she had no recollection as to where it came from.

_**I must have lit my seventh cigarette at half past two  
And at the time I never even noticed I was blue**_

"Money trouble again, Gerald"

"Actually no, It hasn't really been the same since Jack and Brian left, has it and it must of hit me yesterday I suppose, I miss 'em"

_**I must have kept on dragging through the business of the day  
Without really knowing anything, I hid a part of me away  
At five I must have left, there's no exception to the rule  
A matter of routine, I've done it ever since I finished school**_

"What, you have never been keen on overtime, now there's a shock" It was Sandra's turn to tease him.

_**Oh yes, I'm sure my life was well within its usual frame  
The day before you came**_

"Now do you see what I was getting at" she asked him

"Not really if, I'm honest, so what, are you trying to say, that your life boring before I brought the old Standing magic into it or that you had your routine and now I've come along it's buggered up?"

"I don't know, both, I think, My life was in perfect order, the day before you came Gerry Standing" she answered, he had her well and truly over a barrel.

_**Must have opened my front door at eight o'clock or so  
And stopped along the way to buy some Chinese food to go  
I'm sure I had my dinner watching something on tv  
There's not, I think, a single episode of Dallas that I didn't see  
I must have gone to bed around a quarter after ten  
I need a lot of sleep, and so I like to be in bed by then I must have read a while  
The latest one by Marilyn French or something in that style**_

"Look, if you like your blasted routine that much and you say you love me as much as you do-"

"I do Gerry, I want to make a go of this but you know how crap I am with relationships, I've been used to my own company for so long, it's going to be hard for me to adapt" she admitted solemnly.

"What I was going to say was that you can keep your routine, you don't have to adapt, I will if it makes you more comfortable, now come here" he said reaching out for her touch.

She smiled, her life was different now and she wasn't going to change it for the world.

"There's no time for that, we are ten minutes late already, Gerry get dressed the guys at the office will begin to talk" she said throwing him his jeans and shirt which had been underneath her clothes last night.

"So what, let them Steve already suspected something was going on between us anyway"

"Steve, what gave him that impression" she exclaimed.

"Dunno" Gerry shrugged.

"You said something didn't you" she said arms folded and supporting a scolded facial expression.

"You think I would do something like that"

"Gerry Standing, I wouldn't put anything past you" she winked "Come on, Strickland won't be best pleased if he finds out we did end up copping off last night". She said disappearing out of the room.

_**It's funny, but I had no sense of living without aim  
The day before you came**_

* * *

_**The end! Reviews welcome, especially since I wasn't too sure this little song fic worked!**_

_**Thanks, Gee :) x**_


End file.
